invaderzimfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sev
Sev is a main character in the DOOMSDAY Era comic series focusing on her and Zim. Description Sev is a lime green-skinned Irken with sky blue eyes. She has three freckles on her face and antenna that jut down like Zim's, except she has triangles on the end of her's. She is a little overweight, which makes her head more round, and have a pudgy body. Her main signature color is sky blue, which is the color of her outfit. Her PAK is damaged from a crash caused by ErRoR Personality She is very friendly with other aliens and usually isn't upset. Though her PAK enhances her dark side by making her more aggressive, self-centered, and a jerk. Good thing her PAK is damaged, now those traits are less frequent. History The DOOMSDAY Era Volume 1 Sev was born around the same time as Zim, Purple, Red, and Hyda. She was put into separate classes from all of them except Hyda, who she quickly became good friends with. Eventually, the two became Invaders and started to take over planets. When Hyda's twin brother, Red, became a Tallest, Hyda paid less attention to her and more onto her brother. This was the time period where Sev was alone. She then decided to make her Invader job part-time and work as a fast-food employee. One day she got the news Tallest Red and Purple were killed when they "accidentally" flew into a Florpus Hole. Hyda then gave her a personal invitation to their funeral and Hyda's Tallest ceremony. Sev was shocked and excited for her old friend. She soon traveled to the palace of Irk to attend the funeral. After the funeral, Hyda and another irken named Gekyl became the new tallest and created Operation DOOMSDAY! Hyda gave Sev the planet Nortz, the most beautiful known planet in the galaxy as an apology to forgetting about her. She also gave Sev the most high-tech SIR unit out there. It's model was so new, that not every bug had been fixed in it. Sev named this SIR Bub. Later, Sev was on her journey to Nortz when her Galactic Positioning System (GPS) broke down and died. Sev asked Bub for directions, but all he did was tilt his head and make his eyes turn yellow (confusion). Sev shrugged it off, thinking it was one of his bugs and traveled on. She traveled for many months, making herself even more lost than she was before. But in the distance, there was a planet that looked extremely similar to Nortz so she approached it, thinking finally that she had made it. But as she neared the planet, Sev realized it wasn't it because it had too much water. She turned her Voot around to leave the planet's atmosphere, and suddenly all the power to her ship shut down. Bub approached her and told her everything on the ship died. That's when Sev began falling through the sky, and crashing on Earth. Zim, from his base, saw the crash and went to go rescue her. He took her to his basement and put her on life support. Without Zim, she would be dead. She later woke up and met Zim for the first time, she was shocked to see another irken. Her PAK told her to forcefully make him help her get off Earth. But since it was damaged, she only yelled at him for almost destroying Irk. She even apologized for yelling. Later, Sev gets a human disguise and goes to Skool for the first time. This is where she meets Dib, who instantly sees she is an alien because he saw her crash her ship. She and Zim avoid getting caught because Dib accidentally took a picture of himself instead of them without their disguises. As she and Zim were walking back to the base, Bub runs into them and tells them his task to find Sev is complete. Sev is overjoyed that her SIR unit is back and she takes him along. When they arrive, GIR goes to greet them but is frightened of Bub which confuses everyone. Zim then takes Bub with him so he can help work on Sev's new ship. (The ship that can take her back to Irk). As Zim is working on it, Bub begins to make a big mess and start smashing things everywhere. Zim kicks him out of the lab and Bub goes to hang out with Sev. The nonsense goes on for several days until Zim decides Bub is worthless and tells Sev to throw him out. Sev doesn't want to because she tells him it was a gift from a friend. Zim stops yelling and understands, he then allows her to keep him, but just not near anything fragile. Later that night, Sev is asleep and there is a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes by her. It has a knife in it's hand and it's about to stab her, but Zim turns on the light, and kicks Bub out, making him explode. Sev gets mad at Zim for killing her friend but Zim shows her the security footage of Bub about to kill Sev. She is shocked and hurt that her own SIR unit would try to kill her. She barely speaks for several days afterwards. Later, she, GIR and Zim go exploring in the city because Zim knows about a place that has one of the required parts for her ship, he just can't remember where it is. The allies eventually split up with her going alone. She looks around for a long time, but can't seem to find anything. Suddenly, Zim calls her and tells her to come right away and she rushes to find out what was wrong. When she arrived, Zim showed her Bub and Dib talking to each other. Sev confronts her former SIR unit WIP The DOOMSDAY ERA Volume 2 Hyda and Gekyl's new Massive is looming closer to Earth as Sev cheers in joy, and Zim cowers in fear. The ship then carries them up through a tractor beam and they are put inside. Sev runs up to Hyda, who then picks her up and hugs her. Gekyl scoots over to hug too, but Hyda pushes him away. After they stop hugging, Hyda starts screech at Zim, saying it was his fault for Red and Purple's deaths. (WIP) The DOOMSDAY ERA Volume 3 (No Info Yet) Relations with Other Characters Zim Her relationship with Zim is strange, almost romantic, but also like friends at the same time. At first, they both only thought of each other as fellow Irkens who will help each other when in need. But over time, they both got to know each other's personalities and grew on one another. Now if they are without the other, they will both slowly succumb into a feeling of loneliness that will never leave. Sev was never this way with Hyda, so it makes her and Zim's friendship even more unique and special. To Sev, Zim is her favorite person. Hyda She and Hyda were released from their pods almost at the same time (Red included), so they were placed into the same class. Until Hyda became a member of the Elite Invaders, they had spent almost their entire lives together. Time went by when they were without one another, and they seemed to drift apart. One day, the Tallests Red and Purple were announced dead, and Hyda became their successor. When this happened, Hyda gave her old friend a personal invite to her Tallest Ceremony and they both reconciled with one another. Hyda then gave Sev a brand new model of a SIR unit, to make up for lost time. The SIR unit she gave her would eventually become ErRoR. (WIP) Gekyl She and Gekyl are not that close, for they have only known each other for about two years. But they are friendly with one another. GIR She thinks GIR is cute and doesn't care about his flaws ErRoR He used to be her SIR unit until he went rogue and tried to kill her and Zim. She used to treat him like a friend, but now she doesn't care for him at all anymore. Lullaby She cares a lot for Lullaby and makes sure she doesn't end up like ErRoR, by fixing any potential glitches that might cause her to go feral. Image Gallery (None Yet) Facts of Doom * Sev a few minutes older than Zim * Zim may have feelings for her, especially since Gekyl's new PAK design allows irkens to have more personality. Category:Characters Category:Irkens Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Fanon Category:The DOOMSDAY Era characters Category:The DOOMSDAY Era